User blog:Aandrew07/Discussion of the Week: 2013, The Year of Monster Hunter!
Welcome to Discussion of the Week: 2013! Good day, one and all! This week I figured we'd try something a little different for DOTW. You see, Lord Loss left me strict (lol) instructions as to this week's topic: It has to incorporate 'newness'. Well, what better way to do that than to celebrate the boat load of new Monster Hunter content on deck for us in the coming year? From the west finally getting its hands on MH3G in the form of MH3U to a brand new generation being born, there is much to discuss. Let us begin! March 2013: Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate Anyone else remember last year being as abysmal as I do? We spent a full nine months in unbearable anxiety, hoping and praying for MH3G to be announced for a western release. Time and time again we got our hopes up, and time and time again they were dashed away. But no longer! MH3U is set to hit western shelves in March of this year, allowing the long-stagnant fanbase to spring back into action! Capcom has sweetened the deal by throwing in an HD, online-capable version for Wii U on the very same day, allowing MH to look and play better than it ever has before. It won't be long now until the non-Japansese speaking masses can take on Brachydios, Guran, and the bevy of new sub- and rare species the game features. Who's pumped? April 2013: Monster Hunter Frontier Online G Yes, yes, I know, Japanese only and always will be, etc. But hang on! There's some really cool stuff to see here. MHFO G features a ton of interesting new monsters (Do we even know their names yet?) ranging from giant puffin-walruses to wolf-like pseudowyverns. There are new maps to marvel at, and new weapons and armour to make us even more jealous. Who knows, maybe one day MHFO will go free to play, and we'll all be able to experience MHFO G in its still-Japanese glory? Summer 2013: Monster Hunter 4 Ah-hah. for many, this stands as the biggest MH-related event of the year. A new generation is finally born, after four long years! Here, we see the return of Monster Hunter to the 3DS system, featuring many new monsters and, surprisingly, many ''more ''returning faces. Who ever thought we'd see Kut Ku or Gypceros again? Anyway, MH4 also features, for the first time, full infrastructure online play from the 3DS. No more close-range ad hoc only. Now, you can tap into the MH community in the palm of your hands. Now, before we get all angry about this too never reaching us, allow me to introduce the next event: June 2013: E3 Maybe it's a stretch but hey! Crazier things have happened. Here, at the greatest games conference in the western world, we may potentially see a western releae announcement for Monster Hunter 4. perhaps we won't actually get the game until 2014, but it would be a wonderful way to relieve the stress of not knowing (wink, wink, Capcom...) September 2013: TGS I'm sorry I don't have an image for this one. Anyway, TGS is essentially acts as a Monster Hunter info reveal paradise. Who knows what may be revealed here? A new 4th gen game? A new MHFO G expansion? It's anyone's guess, and I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say that I cannot wait to find out. Questions! There are quite a few, so stay with me. MH3U: -What are you most looking forward to in MH3U? -What is your favourite new addition in MH3U? -Will you be playing MH3U on 3DS, Wii U, or both? -Are you buying said console just for MH3U? MHFO G: -What new monster has you most interested? -Is there anything you dislike or would change about the direction MHFO is going? -Why or why not? MH4: -What old monsters do you hope return in MH4? -Do you like what you've seen so far of the game? Why or why not? -Which new monster are you looking forward to fighting the most? -Do you think we in the west will ever get MH4? -What types of new monsters would you like to see in MH4? E3/TGS: -What do you hope gets revealed at either of these conventions? Anyway, that's all folks! Thanks for reading, and have a great day! Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs